Soul eater truth or dare! SEND IN THE JUICY DARES AND TRUTHS!
by Dauntless-born96
Summary: Send in the juiciest dares u can! And the deepest truths u can think of! Your hosts Jamie and Haley are hear to bring u amazing humor and torture to your beloved characters!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: new story I have been dying to do! Send in your truths and dares! No limit! Kk well enjoy!**

Jamie:WELCOME EVERYONE TO SOUL EATER TRUTH OR DARE! I have been dying to start something like this after I read a bunch of others like littleangel1031's Angel And The Gang Truth Or Dare!

Sooo I wanted to start one! And here comes the sub!

Sub:*pops out of the water and hatch opens*

Stein:*head pops out first.* I think it's safe everyone. Lets head out.

Jamie:*screaming In joy in my head*

Everyone: Where are we?

Jamie:Welcome to Delaware! Population WHO CARES! Anyway! Glad you all could make it!

Black*star: DOES THIS MEAN MORE PEOPLE TO BASK IN MY GLORY! YAHOO!

Maka:MAKA CHOP! Be quiet so I can figure out if she is a kishin!

Jamie:I AM NOT A KISHIN NOR WOULD I EVER THINK ABOUT DEVOURING A HUMAN SOUL! SO NOT COOL!

Soul:Thats my line!

Jamie:boohoo anyway I'm Jamie!

Haley: And I'm Haley.

Jamie:WHERE DID YOU COME FROM? (A/N: btw Haley is like my bestest and closet friend aka sister that I love to death!)

Haley:I was right around the corner. Traffic. Anyway where is-*sees stein and almost faints from fan girl over load.*

Jamie: steady girl. I'm fan girling over a certain someone too but you need to stay calm.

Haley:No problem!

Jamie:okay! Lets get started! You are all here so welcome to ULTIMATE TRUTH OR DARE! Or what I like to call 'NO LIMITS'. That means the dares and truths are absolutely unlimited. Dare anything or ask really personal things.

SE crew:NOT THIS AGAIN!

Jamie:OH YEAH I FORGOT! You guys know ANGEL? Right? Yeah she's a friend of mine.

Soul: This isn't funny.

BLACK*STAR: LET'S MAKE A BREAK FOR IT WHILE WE STILL CAN! *tries to run*

Jamie:Don't make me get ANGEL on your butts!

SE CREW:NOO! PLEASE NO!

Kid: Angel wasn't that bad... *thoughts: I actually...miss her.*

*death stares*

Jamie:ANYWAY! Like I said! The dares can be dangerous and truths can be anything!

Crona:B-but personal things are S-sometimes supposed to s-stay secret. I don't know how to deal with sharing my emotions that well.

Maka: Don't worry Crona, I will help you.

Jamie: We all will help you deal with it.

Everyone:*nods*

Kid:NO! THE SYMMETRY IS MISSING! *runs to haley* YOUR HAIR!

Haley:okay geez hang on! *takes hair and pulls it back* better?

Kid:*nods happily*

Jamie:WELL LET'S GET STARTED ALREADY!

Haley:Me first! Okay,spirit. Truth or dare?

Spirit: I'll go with truth.

Haley:*grins*

Jamie:*facepalms* oh no...

Haley: Have you ever thought that Stein was hot or attractive in anyway?

Spirit: *horrified face* DEATH NO! THAT MAN DISSECTED ME IN MY SLEEP! WHY WOULD I?

Haley:okay okay! *puts head down in sadness and utter faliure* the pairing is nothing now. Your turn spirit...

Jamie:*pats Haley's back*

Spirit: Octopus head.

Jamie:You mean Soul?

Spirit: He knows what I meant.

Soul: Truth is cool.

Spirit:*angry glare* Do you have feelings for my daughter?

Soul:NO!nonononono! She is like an annoying little sister to me. I know everyone's gonna ask so I protect her like that because like an older brother I don't want to see my sister get hurt. She is like a sister I can't live without.(A/N:don't get me wrong I ship soma but not in this fic. My friends really wanted me to do a soulX Uh...well...you'll see.)

Maka: thanks soul...

Soul: *grins*

Jamie:MOVING ON!

Soul: fine then. Jamie,truth or dare.

Jamie:dare.

Soul: I dare you to...let us go back to Death city!

Jamie: Sorry,can't do that,you all signed a contract.

Haley: Yeah...

Everyone: NO WE DIDNT!

Jamie: *holds out stacks of paper* yeah you did. I'm surprised you don't read before signing things. Especially you maka.

Maka:I WASN'T THINKING STRAIGHT! I was in a rush and stressed and just said whatever. *facepalms*

Jamie:Well that was easy. My turn, Liz.

Liz: truth.

Jamie: Do you have a crush on Kid?

Liz: *blushes profusely* n-no! Of course not!

Haley: Your lips say no but your face screams yes.

Liz:Sh-Shut up Goth girl!

Kid: You,You have a crush on me Liz?

Liz: *looks down and blushes ashamed.*

Jamie: We will get back to that. Your turn Liz.

Liz:Right! Uh, Black*star.

Black*Star: I WILL CHIOSE DARE LIKE A REAL MAN!

Liz: Well if your such a man admit your feelings for Tsubaki!

Jamie and Haley: Oooooooo

Black*star: *blushes* what are you talking about? I -I don't like Tsubaki like that!

Liz:LIAR! You were telling me the other day how much you adore your GODESS!

Tsubaki: I-is that true black*star? *blushes*

Black*star: *sighs in defeat and rubs the back of his neck.* yeah...I have for a while but ANYWAY! KID! TRUTH OR DARE!

Kid:Truth

Black*Star: HAVE YOU EVER KISSED A GIRL?

Kid: *blushes* eh-n-no. I haven't.

Soul:So uncool.

Maka:maaaaakaaa...

Jamie: Jaaaaaamie...

Maka:CHOP!

Jamie: Slap!

Soul:*gets knocked out*

Haley: Well someone is out cold already. *smiles and raises an eyebrow at Jamie.* how about you give him mouth to-

Jamie:Well,I guess that concludes episode 1 of SOUL EATER NO LIMITS! *blushes*

Haley:Join us next time!

Both:Byee!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks for sending them! Keep the truths and dares coming!**

Truth or dare chapter 2  
>Jamie:WELCOME BACK EVERYONE!<br>Haley:Did you miss us?  
>Everyone:No...<br>Jamie: We missed you guys too... Anyway! I hope you guys are all ready for the next round. We only have two people though...sadly.  
>Haley:I will read them off.<br>Jamie: I will read the dares! *smiles evily* I love to see the dares...  
>Haley:...Okay, well you have fun with that. Okay first truth is from agarfinkel. For soul, why are you so obsessed with the word "cool"?<br>Soul: What better way to describe a cool guy like me?  
>Haley: Riiiiiiight. Next is spirit!<br>Spirit: what is it?  
>Haley: Do you do anything besides flirt with women these days?<br>Spirit: of course! I-I help lord death!  
>Maka: *mumbles* doesn't seem like that to me.<br>Spirit:I LOVE YOU MAAAAKA! I PROMISE! I SWEAR I DO! *hugs maka*  
>Maka: MAAAAKAAA...CHOP!<br>Spirit: *knocked out*  
>Jamie: OKAY OKAY MY TURN!<br>Okay! So first dare is for maka and black*star. Switch sythes for two months!BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
>Black*star: WHY'S THAT SO FUNNY! YOUR GOD CAN WEILD ANY WEAPON!<br>Jamie: Didnt work out so well for you last time...  
>Haley: Sorry agar but due to the fact it's IMPOSSIBLE for Black*star to weild soul we can't comply to that.<br>Jamie: anyways! Next is for Blair!  
>Blair: NYA! YAY! Blair gets to play!<br>Jamie: Bear hug soul for thirty seconds. *mumbles* great...  
>Blair: Yay! Sythey-boy!<br>Soul: *squished between Blair's body* h-help!  
>Jamie: Only 15 more seconds...<br>Haley: You okay?  
>Jamie: *blushes* Y-YEAH! OF COURSE! Why wouldn't I be?<br>Haley: *thoughts* I know it bothering you seeing him with her like that...  
>Jamie: DONE!<br>Blair: Oh please just a little bit longer! *hugs Soul tighter*  
>Jamie: okay we are going to need some help here. Inuyasha!<br>Inuyasha: What do you want?  
>Jamie: can you superset these two for me please?<br>Blair: *sees inuyasha and jumps into his arms* well aren't you just a hunk of man! Mmm! NYA!  
>Inuyasha: AH! g-Get of me you wench!<br>Jamie: oh no.  
>Haley: let's just hope kago-<br>Kagome:*walks in* INUYASHA! SIT BOY!  
>Inuyasha:*face plants into the ground* uhhh...<br>Jamie: well,that happened.  
>Haley: okay well, there are a few more dares...<br>Jamie: You can read them.  
>Haley: K! Jamie this is for you.<br>Jamie: alright.  
>Haley: HAHAHA! I think we know this person! Cause she hit the dare ! *laughs and hands Jamie paper*<br>Jamie: what's so fun-*blushes* NO! NO WAY!  
>Haley:*shaking with laughter* A dares a dare. Soul, you have to kiss Jamie!<br>Soul:W-what! But I barley know her!  
>Jamie:YEAH!<br>Haley: like I said. A dare is a dare! Cool guys finish their dares!  
>Jamie: *turns toward soul.* j-just get it over w-with.<br>Soul: fine...*leans in and kisses Jamie's cheek.* d-done.  
>Haley: good call. Person never specified where to kiss her.<br>Soul: *blushing* cool guys try to look for an out to any situation.  
>Jamie: *stands while blushing* so what! Kissing a girl is a bad situation or something?! I don't care where u kiss me or whatever but is it so bad that you had to do it! It's not like I have cooties or some disease! *walks out of the room*<br>Haley: That was really uncool soul.  
>Tsubaki: That must have really hurt her feelings.<br>Maka: we should talk to her. Liz, Tsubaki, Haley?  
>All three: *nods and stands to walk out of the room.*<br>Black*star: even I know that was mean!  
>Soul: What did I do?<br>Kid: You made her feel like garbage because you acted like kissing her was a horrible thing to do like you would hurl when you kissed her. That is wrong. Even if you barley know her. Remember when I had to go out with BlackRose?  
>Soul: well yeah that was with Angels Nut Squad.<br>Kid: she wanted me to kiss her but I was hesitant. I don't feel that way for her like I felt for ange-someone else. So I was really slow to kiss her cheek and she got upset because similar to Jamie she felt like something was wrong with her. I barley knew her but I still did it. I just didnt act like a jerk afterwards.  
>Soul: I didn't mean to hurt her like that.<br>Black*Star: We know man but that was just...  
>*girls all walk back with Jamie.*<br>Maka: *whispers in Jamie's ear* he is an idiot! Don't worry about it.  
>Jamie.*nods* anyway,lets get some more done.<br>Haley: you okay?  
>Jamie: *nods*<br>Haley: okay, next. Kid,why did you lie to Angel about liking her?  
>Kid:I-I...I DIDN'T OKAY! I DO LOVE HER! I just started to think she liked Sebastian and Ashura more than me... That's why I said I lied then when I saw how she got upset I said maybe we can go out and get to know each other better. I...I just can't Leave her.<br>Jamie: You should go see her. I have a feeling she would want to hear you say that to her face. Here is a bus ticket.  
>Liz: How did you get that?<br>Jamie: I have ways.  
>Haley: she bought it earlier thinking that she would need it.<br>Jamie: traitor.  
>Haley: OKAY! Well I think that's it for today! Join is next time!<br>SE crew: HELP US!  
>Jamie: Oh be quiet you know you love us.<br>Patty: HAHA! PHSYCOPATH!


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie: Well,welcome back! Sorry about the little Drama Bomb back there.  
>Haley: Little? It was like a nuke!<br>Jamie: *whisper* can you blame me?  
>Haley:*shrugs*<br>Jamie:ANYWAY! LIKE I SAID! We should get started! I will read them off today. Okay so first is from LITTLEANGEL1031! HEY ANGEL! Omg thanks for watching! Okay she dares me to-*reads and starts blushing again* AGAIN?!  
>Haley: Let me see! *reads and laughs again* WELL! YOU GOT TO DO IT! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!<br>Jamie: f-fine whatever. *grabs soul and brings his lips to hers* there.  
>Haley: good girl.<br>Jamie: *death scowl*  
>Soul: hey, Jamie-<br>Jamie: BACK TO BUISNESS! Okay next is for Kid and Liz. Well,right now kid is on his way to see you but when he gets back You guys have to go to the movies to see "Human centipede 2" EWW! That movie was cool but GROSS!  
>Liz:I HATE BUGS!<br>Jamie: Don't worry! If you get scared just hang on to kid.  
>Liz: *blushes* oh shut it!<br>Jamie: Next, Black*Star! Go to Ashura and tell him your !  
>Black*Star: IM NOT GAY!<br>Haley:Just get it over with!  
>Black*star: fine! As a god I will do it!<br>*walks up to Ashura* I'm gay.  
>Ashura:...Well then...I would laugh but I don't find it all that funny.<br>Jamie: Okay that was boring. You can go now Ashura.  
>Ashura: I'm going to Angels.<br>Jamie:I said you could leave not visit. Next is...Haley!  
>Haley:FINALLY!<br>Jamie:Go with Stein to Dissect a Unicorn! WHY! PONG WAS A UNICORN ANGEL! WHY HURT HIS KIND?! And then tell him that Angel wants her newspaper back.  
>Haley: *runs with stein* PEACE!<br>Jamie: okay! Ooo Agar is back! Okay spirit!  
>Spirit: what is it?<br>Jamie: why are you fascinated by baby bloomers?  
>Spirit: CAUSE MY LITTLE MAKA USED TO WEAR THEM WHEN SHE WAS LITTLE! AWW SHE WAS SO TINY AND PUMPKIN BLOOMERS WERE HER FAVOR- *gets maka chopped*<br>Maka: PAPA! SHUT UP!  
>Jamie: 0.0 ooookay. Black*star. Why do you use Tsubaki as a microphone?<br>Black*Star:BECAUSE! A GOD LIKE ME DESERVES TO BE HEARD AND WHEN A MICROPHONE ISN'T AROUND...I NEED SOMETHING!  
>Jamie: yeeeeah okay. OOOO! YAY! Lord death could you come here for a minute?<br>Lord death:SURE! What's up what's up?  
>Jamie: Reaper chop everyone! *starts writing will*<br>*everyone gets reaper chopped*  
>Everyone:OWWWWW!<br>Jamie:Lastly, black*star call maka a flat chested loser and slap her face!  
>Black*star: *cracks knuckles* with pleasure.<br>Tsubaki: She said slap! No punches!  
>Soul: easy black*star.<br>Black*star: *slaps maka* Flat chested loser!  
>Maka: *hold face and stands as she gives a huge maka chop to black*star* . STUPID GOD WANNABE!<br>Everyone: oooooooo...  
>Jamie: okay! OOOO HERE IS LOOPY! GIRL HOW YOU DOIN! Okay so she said Crona Is there any sweets that u like? If there is, I'll buy u it.<br>Crona: well...I k-kinda like black L-licorice.  
>Jamie: next...is for soul. Loopy asked DO U REMEBER ME?! U should. Anyways Did u know that people think I won the Yo momma battle?<br>Soul: uncool. I was sure I won that! *mumbles*stupid uncool girl.  
>Jamie: Awww is someone sad they didn't win? Haha. Anyway next Black*star, What would u do if Jamie became a GodGoddess before you?  
>Black*Star: *shakes jamie* DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TRYING!<br>Jamie: OKAY! JEEZ! Next is for Maka and Me. Hug Souls arm for the rest of the chapter...*blushes* h-huh?  
>Maka: okay. *hugs souls arm*<br>Jamie: *walks over to soul and hugs his arm but looks away.* w-whatever. Okay next is for all of us. It says have a guy read it. Okay here Soul I guess.  
>Soul:okay, we all get to go to hot springs. Well I guess we can do that next chapter right?<br>Jamie: *nods* okay next, crona...tell patty you love her.  
>Crona: *blushes* I- I actually d-do Lo-Love her.<br>Patty: *hugs Crona* LOVE YOU TOO SILLY!  
>Jamie:AWWWWW! Okay, spirit, try to dissect STEIN!<br>Spirit: I have tried before. Once when stein dissected me, I stayed up all night until I knew he was asleep and tried but it was a dummy when I pulled off the sheets and then stein was right behind me. I think you know how it ends...  
>Jamie: you poor poor man. Ok LAST ONE! Haley! YOU DONE IN THERE?<br>Haley: *walks out taking off gloves* yeah what is it?  
>Jamie: if you could date anyone who would it be?<br>Haley: *blushes* uh...it is a secret. (A/N: I will not exploit my best friends secret sorry!)  
>Jamie: well that's it for the day!<br>Maka: yeah.*releases souls arm*  
>Haley: Join us next time! SEEYA SOON!<br>Jamie:BYE!  
>Liz: Jamie, you can let go of soul now.<br>Jamie: *looks at soul and her arms still linked and swipes it back with a blush* R-RIGHT! Sorry soul.  
>Soul: *blush* s-s'cool. Don't worry about it.<br>Haley:ENOUGH! BYE EVERYONE SEE YA NEXT WEEK!


	4. Chapter 4

Truth or dare chapter 4  
>Haley:AND WE'RE BACK! NICE TO SEE YOU ALL! And also...that dare for the hot springs was...just...<br>Soul: uncool?  
>Haley: Yeah.<br>Jamie: YEAH! WOOHOO!  
>Haley:Why are you so hyper?<br>Jamie: I may have sorta had about 6 1/2 cups of coffee...*starts laughing hysterically*  
>Haley: *facepalm* JAMIE! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT DOES TO YOU!<br>Jamie:I WAS REEEEEALLY TIRED THIS MORNING SO I NEEDED A JUMP START!  
>Haley: Well now I'm going to read them today.<br>Jamie: Well your no fun!  
>Haley: wah wah wah...okay! So let's begin! EVERYONE READY?<br>Everyone:THAT'S A BIG FAT NO!  
>Haley: GREAT! Okay first is from L! Okay so it's a truth for Stein. STEIN!<br>Stein: *rolls in* what?  
>Haley: how far did you and Marie's relationship go?<br>Stein: We are still happily married.  
>Haley: GOOD! Okay now a dare. L, says dare to dissect Excalibur?<br>Stein: *evil grin* I will give it my best.  
>Excalibur: FOOL! You can't touch me until after my 12 hour story session.<br>Jamie:HA! You look like a messed up art project!  
>Haley: Great. Now Jamie is turning into patty.<br>Patty: YEAH BUT IM MORE AWESOME!  
>Haley: ANYWAY! Next is for spirit.<br>Spirit: Sure.  
>Haley: have a normal conversation with Maka without mentioning how much you love her.<br>Maka: WHY!  
>Spirit: Maka, do you want to go to the bookstore with me this weekend?<br>Maka: No.  
>Spirit: *twitches* o-okay maybe something else then.<br>Maka: Nope.  
>Spirit: *passes out from lack of showing love to maka*<br>Haley: okay well he's out.  
>Jamie: *starts poking spirits form* HA! He looks DEAD!<br>Haley:Jamie stop poking spirit.  
>Jamie: awwww fine!<br>Haley: okay. Black*star.  
>Black*star: yea<br>Haley: fight Naruto and throw the fight.  
>Naruto: *walks in* heard my name with the word fight in the same sentence. As if he would throw the fight! He would lose anyway.<br>Black*star: YEAH RIGHT! YOUR GOD WOULD BEAT YOU UNTIL YOU BEG FOR MERCY!  
>Naruto:THEN BRING IT SPIKEY! You and me right now! NO THROWING IT!<br>Black*star:FINE BY ME!  
>Haley: Take it outside then. We already have furniture messed up because of inuyasha and Blair. *shivers* next is Liz.<br>Liz: yep.  
>Haley: Maka has to give you a haircut while blindfolded.<br>Liz:NOOOO! PLEASE NOOO! I JUST HAD KID FIX IT FROM A MONTH AGO!  
>Haley: sorry. *blind folds maka* gotta do it.<br>Liz: fine but hold on. *puts hair up in pony tail* feel for the holder maka and cut under it.  
>Maka: okay...*fumbles blindly and cuts...above the holder. Takes off blind fold* oops.<br>Liz:*looks in mirror*NOOO! I SAID UNDER! UNDER! *hair is now up to her neck*  
>Maka: SORRY! I thought it was under! I was blindfolded you know! It actually looks pretty good.<br>Jamie:HAHAHAH! CRAZY GIRL!MAKA WAS BLIND!  
>Haley: Jamie,why don't you go drink some water.<br>Jamie:K!  
>Haley: okay so next is truths! Soul!<br>Soul: yeah?  
>Haley:what do you think about all the yaoi pairings your in?<br>Soul: first off I'm not gay! Second...uncool.  
>Haley: well said. Okay well black*star is still fighting so we will get back to him. Kid has yet to return from angels. So we will get back to that too. OH KILIK!<br>Kilik: sup?  
>Haley: have you ever had a crush in someone? If so who?<br>Killik: uh...*blushes* I used to like Jackie. I don't really like anyone right now.  
>Haley: cool! Okay! Harvar!<br>Harvar: yeah?  
>Haley: Why did you pick OX as your partner of all people?<br>Harvar: I have known OX since we were kids. Our wavelengths matched so...why not?  
>Haley: good point. Next! Kim! Did you ever think OX was cool?<br>Kim:*blushes and turns away* no why would I?  
>Haley: *whispers* liar. ANYWAY! Jackie. Have you ever tried to set Kim up with someone?<br>Jackie: countless times but it never worked out.  
>Haley: aw! Okay Tsubaki. Tell an embarrassing secret.<br>Tsubaki: *blushes* u-uhem well...I-I sorta look up to Black*Star.  
>Everyone:WHAT!<br>Tsubaki: he is different around me when we're alone. He is...kind.  
>Haley: okay that's adorable. Liz, what would you do if patty died?<br>Liz: I would die! I can't live without her no matter how annoying she can be!  
>Jamie: I think we would all die.<br>Haley:Back to normal?  
>Jamie: since when was I ever normal?<br>Haley: good point. Same here. Okay next is for patty. Pandas or tanukis?  
>Patty: BOTH!<br>Haley: well she never specified to pick just one. I will let it slide. Next maka.  
>Maka: what?<br>Haley: have you ever thought what would happen if you maka chopped Ashura?  
>Maka: *shrugs* never tried. He isnt here so I can't test it out.<br>Jamie: WHERE DID HE GO?  
>Maka: He said to Angels.<br>Jamie: I told him he wasn't supposed to leave! DARN!  
>Haley: okay well we can try when he gets back. Next is from guest. It's a dare for maka.<br>Maka: oh god.  
>Haley: dress up as a maid and sit on the lap of a BOY, authors choice and Spirit don't even think about interfering.<br>Maka:WHY!  
>Jamie: well... I pick...SEBASTIAN!<br>Sebastian: Yes mistress.  
>Jamie: let maka sit on your lap while she is in a maid outfit.<br>Sebastian: As you wish. *Sits in chair and waits for maka.*  
>Maka: *blushing and sits on his lap*<br>Haley: I thought he was with Angel.  
>Jamie: It's kinda like a shared partnership.<br>Haley: Oh okay I get it. So next is for kid...who is with Angel at the moment. Okay so Black*star! Your final back. Took long enough! Who won.  
>Black*star: We called a tie. It was evenly matched. I COULD STILL BEAT HIM THOUGH BUT HE LOOKED TIRED SO I SAID DRAW!<br>Haley: of course you did. Well guest wants you to sing a song.  
>Black*star: *starts singing I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves*<br>Haley:SHUT UP! Okay next is soul.  
>Soul: yo.<br>Haley. Don't say the word cool for the rest if the chapter.  
>Soul: THAT'S TOTALLY UN...AWESOME!<br>Haley: nice save hotshot.  
>Jamie: can I read some now? I'm getting super bored.<br>Haley: sure why not.  
>Jamie: YES! Okay next is Tsubaki. Act like a teen going through puberty.<br>Tsubaki: uh okay? *clears throat* I hate this game.  
>Jamie: wow. That was different okay so now is Ashura...who is currently not here. Next is for soul eater cast. Read a fanfiction of reader choice. Ooo this will be fun. Spirit read a steinXSpirit fanfic Soul, soulXMaka. Black*star, Black*Star X Tsubaki.<br>Haley: okay! Next is from 4LexiLuvsWriting. Jamie.  
>Jamie:oooo my turn.<br>Haley: kiss soul!  
>Soul: *thoughts* again? *blushes*<br>Jamie: *blushes but looks at soul angirly* I would say why should I but what's the point? *kisses souls cheek*  
>Soul: Jamie, I'm sorry for what i did okay? I didn't know that it was unc-awesome. I barley knew you and-<br>Jamie: *holds up hand* don't want to hear it. Next is for kid who isn't here. Next episode will be only for Kid and Ashura since they decided to skip so only truth or dare them next episode. Next is for Haley.  
>Haley: cool.<br>Jamie:HA! Hold Steins hand for the rest of the chapter!  
>Haley: uhhhh fine. * walks into steins room and there's a scream*<br>Jamie: HALEY?!  
>Haley:*RUNS OUT SCREAMING* IM SORRY IM SORRY!<br>Marie: STAY AWAY FROM HIM! HE MIIIIINE!  
>Haley: *hides behind jamie* okay! Sorry!<br>Jamie:okay okay! Sorry Lexi but Marie gets really jealous.  
>Haley: NO KIDDING!<br>Jamie: NEXT! NOOOOO!  
>Haley:What's wrong-NOOO!<br>Jamie: EXCALIBUR! GET IN HERE!  
>Excalibur: have you decided to listen to my legend?<br>Jamie and Haley:NO!  
>Jamie: *whispers to excalibur the dare*<br>Excalibur: *sneaks up behind Black*Star* Excalibur. Excalibur. From the untied-  
>Black*star: NOOOO! NOT YOU! *runs away screaming*<br>Jamie: that was funny.  
>Haley: okay next dare is for Liz.<br>Liz: What is it?  
>Haley: kiss Black*star on the cheek and call him a god.<br>Liz: ewww! *does dare*  
>Haley: now watch a horror movie marathon.<br>Liz:WHHHHHYYYY!  
>Jamie: little help rin?<br>Rin: *comes out of nowhere* come on now. Now lets go.  
>Liz: ugh!<br>Haley:NOW EVERYONE GETS PEPPERMINTS!  
>Jamie: ewww. Haley can have mine.<br>Haley:YES!  
>Jamie:okay that's that's it for today.<br>Haley: yep!  
>Both:BYEE!<br>SECRET AUTHORS NOTE! While everyone is gone I wanted to ask...DO U GUYS SHIP ME (Jamie ) and soul or something. So many kissing dares! Too many!


	5. Chapter 5

Truth or dare chapter 5  
>Soul: *walks in Jamie's room and sees her sleeping on her laptop and smiles* *thoughts* Idiot. She is working herself to much. It's uncool to fall asleep while working. *walks to laptop and is about to close it but sees his name* h-huh? Jamie X Soul fanfics? *blushes* *thoughts* she...likes me?<br>Jamie: *eyes flutter open* s-soul? *looks and sees computer is up and shuts it abrutly* WHAT ARE YOU DOING in here!?  
>Soul: Y-you fell asleep. I'm here to wake you up cause its time for the next episode.<br>Jamie: *blushes then frowns and looks away* why would you care? You hate this game anyway? *stands and walks out of room. Goes down the hall and bangs on Haley's door.* WAKE UP!  
>Haley: *thump in her bedroom* *grunts.* I'm up!<br>(TIME SKIP)  
>Jamie:WELCOME BACK TO NO LIMITS! Okay I'm sorry to say that we do have to limit this a teensy weensy bit. Sorry,but no killing eachother. I got a dare to have spirit and Blair try to kill eachother. SERIOUSLY! Who would want to kill Blair?!<br>Haley: that is out of line. So now the dares are a little...rule-ified.  
>Jamie: Rule-ified?<br>Haley: I made a new word! You like?  
>Jamie: DEFINETLY! Okay so first dare is from someone who I have been countless lay accidentally skipping. Sorry about that. 4Fanus Obscurus dares Ashura to call Black*star a god. HA!<br>Ashura: But he isn't.  
>Haley: *shrugs* doesn't matter. Think of it as you humoring him.<br>Ashura: fine. *walks up to Black*Star.* Your a god.  
>Black*Star: *smug* YOU THINK I DONT ALREADY KNOW THAT! HAHAHA! I THE MIGHTY AND POWERFUL BLACK*STAR WILL SURPASS GOD AND HAVE YOU ALL BOW AT MY FEET!<br>Haley: okay now Black*star is just taking this too far.  
>Jamie: *shrugs* eh...let him. Okay next is from 4LexiLuvsWriting! HEY LEXI! Okay first dare...is for soul. Hug Jamie-*blushes* for the rest of the chapter. WHY!<br>Soul: *shrugs and smiles* okay. *sits next to Jamie and puts an arm around her shoulders*  
>Jamie: what? No complaining?<br>Soul: *blushes and shrugs* just a dare right?  
>Jamie: *looks away.* y-yeah. Just a dare. Next is for kid. Steal all of maka's books! BOOKS ARE A WAY OF LIFE! WHY WOULD YOU DARE HIM TO DO THAT?!<br>Kid: I'm sorry Maka. *takes books in a wagon connected to three other wagons*  
>Maka: The HORROR!<br>Haley: Okay. Now poke spirit on the side you are standing on and then duck for cover behind like a couch or bush or something, do this eight times.  
>Kid: okay. Excuse me for a moment. *goes to start the dare.*<br>Jamie: okay while he is doing that-  
>Kid:AHHHH!<br>Haley:WHAT'S WRONG?!  
>Kid:HE IS CHASING ME!<br>Spirit:STOP POKING ME LIKE A SCIENCE EXPERIMENT YOU LITTLE CREEP!  
>Jamie: okay your done. Next ride a pink unicorn and sing the fluffy pink unicorn song.<br>Kid: I have never heard of that song.  
>Haley: well then learn it!<br>Kid: *gets on pink unicorn*  
>pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows<br>pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows  
>pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows<br>pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows  
>lets test your knowlegde and see what you've learned so far.<br>what color are the unicorns?  
>*everyone*- pinkkkk! *yellow guy*-yup their pink.<br>where are they dancing?  
>*everyone*-rainbows!<br>*brown guy falls over*  
>please use one word to describe their magicial fur.<br>*silence* *brown guy*-smiles! *everyone*- yeah!  
>pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows<br>pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows  
>pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows<br>pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows  
>pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows<br>pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows  
>pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows<br>pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows  
>pink fluffy unicorns dancing on dancing on RAIN!<br>Done.  
>Jamie: that was amazing! I loved it!<br>Kid: yeah whatever.  
>Jamie: okay next for you is to Climb onto Blackstar's shoulders and have him carry you everywhere you want to go and he has to oblige or Lexi will come here and tie you to Excalibur.<br>Kid: okay.  
>Black*star: I DONT CARRY PEOPLE! GODS ARE CARRIED BY THEIR PEASENTS!<br>Jamie: oh just shut up and do it!  
>Black*star: fine!<br>Kid: *gets on his shoulders*  
>Haley: good boy. Now for Ashura! Bow down to Jamie and call her a god and do whatever she says for the rest of the chapter.<br>Ashura: I only do what Angel tells me to do.  
>Haley: *cough* whipped *cough*<br>Jamie: BOW DOWN TO ME! Wow! Now I see why black*star does it. It's an adrenaline rush to yell like that.  
>Ashura: whatever. *bows* you are a god.<br>Jamie: much better! Now you have to do the cat,I'm a kitty Kay dance.  
>Ashura: *sighs and complys*<br>Haley: THAT WAS TOO GOOD! HAHA! NICE ONE LEXI!  
>Jamie: okay okay. Slap stein and see if you can survive his or Marie's wrath.<br>Ashura: easy. *goes up to stein and slaps him*  
>Marie and Stein: *face turns red from anger.* DIE!<br>Ashura: AHHHH! *runs out of room*  
>Jamie:BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh god oh god! Haley! I can't read these! HAHAHAH! IM LAUGHING TOO HARD!<br>Haley: I CAN'T EITHER! HAHAHAHAHAH! S-SOUL! YOU DO IT!  
>Soul: *recovers from laughing* O-OKAY! HAHAH! SO UNCOOL! Okay, next is for Ashura also. Okay well he is running from stein and Marie so we can do that next chapter. Okay Jamie.<br>Jamie: What is it?  
>Soul: Have a chocolate bar.<br>Jamie: WOO HOO! CHOCOLATE! MAMA LOVES HER CHOCOLATE!  
>Soul: okay, now ride on Ashura's shoulders to a far away place called Starbucks with a wallet full of money. Spend every last cent and let's just say you are magically tired.<br>Jamie:...no...flipping...WAY! WOOHOO! *runs to find ashura* ASHURAAAAAAAA! GET BACK HERE!TAKE ME TO STARBUCKS I COMMAND YOU!  
>Haley: okay I can take it from here. Okay. Welcome back agar. Patty,yell at kid to get his butt moving. (Sorry can't cuss)<br>Patty: YAY! * looks at kid* GET YOUR BUTT MOVING DARN YOU!  
>Kid:*cries* WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME!<br>Haley: HA! Okay next is from The-Anime-Book-Writer. He wants maka to rip her favorite book and soul has to read one from cover to cover. GOOD LUCK SOUL BWAHAHAHA!  
>Maka:THE FAULT IN OUR STARS?! WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO!<br>Soul: THE TORTURE! I'm going to be the next bookworm!  
>Haley: I suggest you read Vladimir Tod. It's awesome. Okay, next they say they ship maka and kid. Sorry but kid has found some one. And also they ship...*thoughts* I won't say it out loud. But that's nice that they ship Jamie and soul. She will be happy. *<br>Soul: who?  
>Haley: Uh...you and maka. They think its a good pairing.<br>Soul: oh...*thoughts* I thought she was going to say me and jamie.*  
>Haley: okay we that's it for today! Soul? Wanna help close this out?<br>Soul: sure. Okay. See you all next time!  
>(Time skip)<br>Soul: *goes into Jamie's room* where is her laptop? Good thing she is still out with Ashura. *sees laptop on her desk* bingo! *opens it and turns it on but sees password lock.* oh come on! Uh...*types coffee* *denied* *types chocolate* *denied* *types sweets* *denied* WELL THEN WHAT IS IT?! *sees that hint thing at the bottom.* favorite pairing? Could...*types Somie* *accepted*  
>Haley:*walks in* what are you doing?<br>Soul: *jumps* uh...I was...  
>Haley: looking at her fanfics about you guys? Trust me I know. She does that all the time just like I do.<p>

Soul: I didn't-

Haley: Now get out of her room before she gets back and I have to explain why we were talking in her room. Reading people's personal biz isn't cool at all. So scram.

Soul: thanks Haley.

Haley: *shrugs* whatever.

Soul: *walks out*

Haley: they are going to get together. I knew he liked her


	6. Chapter 6

Truth or dare chapter 6  
>Alarm: *BEING A DUMB...THING AND STARTS RINGING*<br>Jamie: *groans and rolls out of bed successfully landing on the floor.*  
>Haley. *walks in Jamie's bedroom* you okay?<br>Jamie: *groans*  
>Haley: I will take that as a yes now lets go! Fans are waiting!<br>Jamie:*groans louder* FIIIIIIINE!  
>*gets off of floor and walks out to the room where everyone is*<br>Haley:HEY GUYS! Welcome back! Okay so Jamie would you like to start us off today?  
>Jamie: *more peppy* SURE! Okay I accidentally skipped loopy last time so lets get back to her! Patty, what would you do if giraffes never existed?<br>Patty: *silence*  
>Liz: I-I think we just broke patty!<br>Jamie: what have we done!  
>Kid: *runs to patty and shakes her* they are real dont worry! Just what would you do if they were fake?!<br>Patty: I WOULD DIE!  
>Jamie: *sighs* thank god! Thought we lost you for a second! Spirit, if you don't like maka with soul,who would you want her to be with?<br>Maka: oh death...  
>Spirit:NO ONE! NO MAN DESREVES HER!<br>Maka: *mumbles*whatever papa...  
>Jamie: okay, Liz, why don't you share your make up advice with anyone else?<br>Liz: no one ever asked. I think loopy did once but that was it. And I said to lay off the pink. TOO MUCH PINK DRAINS YOUR COLOR!  
>Jamie: I don't know how to reapond to that so NEXT! Kid, just be the best boyfriend to Angel or Loopy will hurt you.<br>Kid: that won't be a problem. I wouldn't dream of hurting her.  
>Jamie and Haley: AWWWWWWWW!<br>Jamie: okay now for all of us. Say out favorite candy and It will fall from the sky. REESE'S!  
>Haley:SNICKERS!<br>Soul: HERSHEY'S!  
>Maka:TWIZZLERS!<br>(Got lazy but everyone got their candy!)  
>Jamie:mmmm Reese's! Mama's favorite! Okay next is for Haley!<br>Haley: COOL! What is it?  
>Jamie:stroke someone's hair that you like, however do not say this out loud and say I'm a banana over and over.<br>Haley: *mumbles* fine. *Gets up and walks out of the room* NEVER SAID I HAD TO DO IT INFRONT OF EVERYBODY!HAHAHAHAB SUCKERS! *runs to pet crushes hair*  
>Jamie: *shakes head and smiles* I taught her well. Okay next is for maka. Maka chop stein and see how he reacts. Sorry bout your luck.<br>Maka: *gulps* b-be right back.  
>(5 minutes later)<br>Maka: *runs away screaming* IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN IM SORRY!  
>Stein:I WILL DISSECT YOU UNGRATEFUL KIDS!<br>Jamie: poor maka. Okay next is for OOO me. Okay I will do it trust me! Loopy also says she has created the pairing somie and I'm very welcome. *blushes* O-OKAY! But that makes no sense since I do not like him like that!  
>Haley: what she means is thank you loopy.<br>Jamie: w-whatever. *blushes* n-next is for soul. OOO! WELCOME IN LOOPY! Yukio could you get the door for me?  
>Yukio: sure. *lets in loopy*<br>Loopy: *jumps through the air falcon punches soul* TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!  
>Soul: OW!<br>Loopy: *leaves happily*  
>Jamie: BYE LOOPY! Haley you can read the next ones!<br>Haley: YERSH! Okay next is from izalime. HEY BRIANNA! Okay she wants to be on the show.  
>Jamie: she will open for us next episode. I PROMISE BRI! I PROMISE!<br>Haley: okay next is from Dontyouwish. STEIN!  
>Stein: *rolls in brushing self off* what do you want?<br>Haley: hold hands with spirit for the rest of the episode.  
>Stein: I refuse. Sorry. Besides Marie is still ticked about your dare.<br>Haley: *shivers* right I forgot. Okay then next is for maka. Do you like soul?  
>Maka: not like that.<br>Haley: okay.  
>Jamie: *thoughts* yes!<br>Haley: next is for us.  
>Jamie: both of us? Cool! What is it?<br>Haley: *burns dare* we both have to kiss eachother. But they never specified. So *kisses Jamie's hand* there.  
>Jamie: I feel honored Haley. HAHA! Haley: don't mention it. Next is from DaGuest. Stein has to dissect medusa!<br>Medusa: I like to see him try! *evil laugh*  
>Stein: *facepalm* how many times do I have to kill you.<br>Medusa: oh I'm just getting started.  
>(Stein and medusa fight time skip)<br>Haley: ok now we have to all play spin the bottle. Okay now the while next episode will just be spin the bottle so no dares next episode! Sorry guys! Okay medusa...is now dead. Sorry. But now she is gone forever! Yay! Okay so who is cronas father? Crona wasn't born he was created.  
>Crona: I-it's true.<br>Everybody:WHHHHAAAAT?!  
>Jamie: poor crona! Don't worry...to us...your as human as human gets.<br>Everybody: *nods*  
>Haley: yeah. Okay next welcome back Lexi. Jamie,hug Anyone in the room with the opposite gender.<br>Jamie: OKAY! *hugs crona*  
>Haley: awwww! Okay next is for Liz. Play hot potato with three people of your choice. Who ever has it at the end of each round will have it explode. Whoever is left standing wins a free pile of "Benjamins" aka $100.<br>Liz:MONEY!? Okay I pick Tsubaki, Patty and Maka.  
>Haley and Jamie: WHY NOT US?!<br>Liz: *sticks out tongue as girls walk into other room.*  
>Jamie: meaner.<br>Haley: next is for Ashura.  
>Ashura: what do you guys want?<br>Haley:Sing ring around the rosies. Go to the market and buy some eggs then chuck them at Lord Death.  
>Ashura: *grins* be right back.<br>Haley: he's going to have a little too much fun with that. Okay next is for maka. Read to the children at the library!  
>Maka: I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THAT! *runs off happily*<br>Jamie: that sounds like fun. Okay now from-  
>Haley: Ahem!<br>Jamie: oh right sorry.  
>Haley: Thank you. Now for black*star. Jump into a pile of leaves assassins creed style from 50 feet in the air.<br>Black*Star:ALREADY ON IT! YAHOO!  
>Jamie: He's going to kill himself.<br>Haley: ahhh just let him have fun. Giriko!  
>Giriko: What the hell do you kids want?<br>Haley: you are captain hook, Soul is Peter Pan and Jamie is Wendy. You captured her, suffer the wrath of a demon weapon Peter Pan style.  
>Soul: this is so uncool.<br>Jamie: what about flying and stuff.  
>Haley: oh hold on. Magic in a bag was taped to the letter.<br>Soul: yeah right. As if that would-  
>Haley: *throws magic dust at them* POOF LIKE A BUNNY!<br>Soul: what the...IM FLYING!  
>Jamie:ME TOO! WOOHOO!<br>Giriko: I'm to old for this sh-  
>Haley: finish that sentence and I will ram one of your chainsaws into your skull and not feel any remorse.<br>Giriko: *gulps* PETER PAN! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MAKER!  
>Jamie(Wendy):PETER!HELP! *tied to a chair*<br>Soul(Peter pan): YO HOOK!  
>Giriko(hook): LAST WORDS?<br>Soul: Nope. But I might suggest you look where your going.  
>Alligator: rawr.<br>Giriko:AHHH! NO! STAY AWAY!  
>Soul: *flys down and untied jamie* you o-okay Wendy? *blushing*<br>Jamie: I am now...*blushing*  
>Haley: If you two want to make out go in another room or something.<br>Jamie: HALEY!  
>Haley: you know you want-<br>Jamie:OKAY! NEXT!  
>Haley: patty and black*star get a tank. WHAT?!<br>Patty:WOOOHOO! IM GOING TO DESTROY YOU ALL!  
>Everybody: OH MY GOD! *runs to Area 51 and bolts doors shut.*<br>Haley: she will never guess to come here. Okay Jamie your turn.  
>Jamie:okay welcome Karnevalfreak59! Haley, keep stein from dissecting anything.<br>Haley: *sighs* already failed. He is in there dissecting a rabid raccoon.  
>Jamie: ...you let a fan down. Just was I? Yep! Okay now I have to let patty ride my back for the rest of the Episode. Sorry I will do it next episode if she is calm down. Right now she is having a little too much fun blowing things up. Next is from T3R3Z1 KARKAT. HI! Okay, Ashura...lick death the kids face.<br>Ashura: Why do I have to listen to you anyways?  
>Jamie: you signed a contract now DO IT!<br>Ashura: ugh. Fine. *licks kids face*  
>Kid: *in shock*<br>Haley: *pokes kid a few times* is he going to be okay? *kid falls over*  
>Jamie: he will be fine. Don't worry. He is just really grossed out. Okay next is for me. Hug soul. Well,he did save me from giri-hook I mean. *hugs soul* thanks. *blushes*<br>Soul: *blushes* A-Anytime.  
>Haley: okay,my turn. (Get the despicable me reference I made?no? Okay then) next is from GRmanga3anime! HEY THERE! Okay Dare...Spirit to go streaking in the buck, if not wear briefs with logo "i3stien" and "i3Spirit" with Stein either up and down the flights of stairs of the DWMA or from east to west Death City! They're just big jokes anyway in the anime compared to the manga, then they must proclaim it!<br>Spirit: death help me...*walks out of room to do dare.*  
>Jamie: happy Haley?<br>Haley: OH COME ON! You know steinXspirit is adorable.  
>Jamie: only if the fanfic is well written.<br>Haley: okay next is for you Jamie. Do what you want since you have "suffered" enough with soul.  
>Jamie: *blushes* I-i don't think suffer is good wording for it but okay.<br>Haley: next! Kid and Ashura.  
>Kid: *recovered* yes?<br>Haley: first is for kid. spend a day in Peewee's playhouse, go to a Picaso exhibit without trying to fix the art and have a sugar high, Jamie give him a haircut. how did you not notice that your dad's cloak is assymetrical? And what do you think of the show Death Note?  
>Kid: I will say the truths when I return. Death help me...<br>Haley: next is for Ashura. spend the day with an extremely sugar high Black Star and get in a drinking contest with Lord Death. do you know Kid is your little brother and how can a person achieve your level of insanity?  
>Ashura: my body can't handle liquor sorry. And yes I KNOW kid is my brother but he doesn't believe it and refuses to. And *smiles* my insanity is my clarity. I don't have a technique or skill for that.<br>Haley: that last one was a good one. Okay Jamie your turn.  
>Jamie:YES! Okay so now is from ANGEL! WELCOME BACK! Okay, for me. Jamie,I will always support SoMa forever and ever, but of course, since you're my friend, I will support Somie! By the way, your first dare, forgive Soul. You forget missy! This is a show! Your viewers expect things from the actors, which means they wanted Soul to react that way from before. P.S. He has feelings for you. Your welcome! W-what.<br>Soul: So not C-cool Angel.  
>Jamie: my dare is to forgive him? *looks at soul with a blush* I-I forgive you...<br>Soul: cool.  
>Jamie: but wait! You...LIKE-<br>Haley: FOCUS JAMIE!  
>Jamie: But-<br>Haley: BUTTS ARE FOR POOPING! Now read the next one.  
>Jamie: fine. Ashura, this is for you. Did you miss me? *smiles* Did you get to hear Ko-kun and I got to hang out the other day? It was so much fun! Anyway, as for your dare, Maka is in charge of you until I come back ok!? She's your master! Love you Asura!<br>Asura: Why and how could a puny girl like her control me?  
>Maka: MAAAAKAAA...CHOP!<br>Asura: *knocked out*  
>Maka: I also completed a dare from last time by doing that.<br>Jamie: NICE ONE MAKA! Okay, Haley! Angel asks...  
>Haley - Where's my newspaper?! In fact, where did my dissection books go?! Go to my father and get them back or so help me I will enter this show myself and show you how true madness affects people?<br>Haley: she freaking scares me. STEIN!  
>Stein: yes?<br>Haley: angel wants her dissection books and her newspaper back.  
>Stein: *evil grin* nice try angel. I love you sweetie but until you can actually start FOCUSSING in class why would you need the books in the first place. Also...I'm keeping the newspaper.<br>Haley: she is NOT going to be a happy camper.  
>Chris McLain: Camper? Are you the ones that are supposed to be on the boat as we speak?!<br>Jamie: no...dad...can you go?  
>Everybody: HE IS YOUR FATHER?!<br>Jamie: how do you think I became a game show host?  
>Haley: he is pretty cool when he isn't torturing people.<br>Chris: okay. Fine. But if you see them remind them they signed a contract.  
>Jamie: BYE DADDY! Okay next is for maka. You left some books over at angels so here they are.<br>Maka: YES!  
>Jamie: stein!<br>Stein: What now?  
>Jamie: angel says, Why did you lie?! BAKA! Only happily married huh!? What about me?! What about Crona!? And Ragnorok!? DON'T MAKE ME GET MOM TO GROUND YOU FROM DISSECTING AGAIN!<br>Stein: Angel...is it your...special time of the month...because you know what I meant when I said that.  
>Jamie: ooooo...shouldn't have said that...<br>Stein: what do you mean? She is my daughter.  
>Haley: you shouldn't call her out about her...monthly visitor...on national television. That's just...uncool.<br>Soul: even I'm not that stupid.  
>Jamie: he will learn his lesson. Okay next is for soul, read this.<br>Soul: *read and starts to blush* okay. Angel thanks.  
>Jamie: what's it say?<br>Soul:NOTHING!  
>Jamie: ooookay! Sebastian!<br>Sebastian: mistress?  
>Jamie: angel wants to know, Sebastian, just how many other shared partnerships do you have that I don't know about? Well?! And where's my tea?<br>Sebastian: about 12 and coming right up mistress.  
>Jamie: okay so that's it for today!<br>Haley: nope! One more from BESTGUESTEVA!  
>Jamie: oh okay.<br>Haley: for soul. Soul,did you go into Jamie's room to read her fanfics?  
>Soul: uhhhh...no?<br>Jamie: YOU WHAT!?  
>Soul: Jamie wait I can explain!<br>Haley: moving on! Jamie, do you like soul? Not like as in friend but love him?  
>Jamie: *blushes* n-no and W-why would I when he is such a jerk.<br>Haley: I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!  
>Jamie: huh?<br>Haley: I HATE SEEING YOU LIKE THIS! NOW GO OVER TO SOUL RIGHT NOW AND TELL HIM!  
>Jamie: *shocked* o-okay... *walks over to soul* FINE! I do like you like that okay but what does it matter when you don't!<br>Haley: good girl. Now for both if you. Make out in front of everybody.  
>Both: WHAT?!<br>Haley: guest wants...guest gets.  
>Soul: no way.<br>Jamie: just get it over with.  
>Soul: nope.<br>Jamie: it's really no big deal soul. It's just a dare its not like-  
>Soul: I DONT WANT TO MAKE OUT WITH YOU!<br>Jamie: *taken aback* *tears sting eyes* f-fine. *gets up to walk away* forget everything I said earlier you...UNCOOL JERK!  
>Soul: no Jamie...I didn't mean,<br>Jamie: oh you meant it! Stay away from me! *slams bedroom door*  
>Haley: you better fix this.<br>Soul: already on it. *walks to Jamie's room. Door is unlocked. Opens door and walks in* Jamie?  
>(Hidden bedroom camera on)<br>Jamie: *face stuffed in fluffy pillows.* just go.  
>Soul: you should have let me finish what I was saying.<br>Jamie: *lifts off pillows* didn't have to...you don't like me like that so what's-  
>Soul: YOUR WRONG!<br>Jamie: soul...  
>Soul: I DIDNT WANT TO SIT THERE AND MAKEOUT WITH YOU INFRONT OF EVERYBODY AS A DARE! I WANTED TO KISS YOU MYSELF SO YOU KNEW HOW I FELT ABOUT YOU BECAUSE DANGIT JAMIE I LOVE YOU!<br>Jamie: w-what- *inturupped by kiss*  
>Soul: *pulls away* now do you understand? *blushes*<br>Jamie: *nods with a blush*  
>Soul: well lets go back out there and close up the show for the day. *hold Jamie's hand*<br>Jamie: good idea.  
>(Time skip)<br>Jamie: well that's all for today folks!  
>Haley: seeya next week!<br>Jamie: oh and a challenge for you artists out there! Whoever can draw the best comic or title cover for this IS A WINNER!  
>Haley: Jamie's deviantart is 166candyland. When you draw it send it to her on there!<br>Jamie: I have shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes and I love to wear jeans.  
>Haley: I have neck length black hair that covers my right eye. I love sweatshirts!<br>Both: SEEYA SOON AND CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE WINNER!


	7. Chapter 7

Truth or dare chapter 7  
>Soul: *on the outside of Jamie's bedroom door.* *mumbles* this better work Angel or I will NOT be getting you that chocolate milk...<br>Jamie: *opens door to walk out but comes face to face with soul.* oh hey soul.  
>Soul: *blushes and holds out a pack of Reese's with a silver rose ontop.* uh, I-I thought you might like this.<br>Jamie: *takes the gift and blushes.* t-thanks soul. * looks up at soul as he is rubbing the back of his neck and not looking. Kisses his cheek* Reese's are my favorite.  
>Soul: I'm glad you like it.<br>Jamie: *starts to snicker*  
>Soul: what?<br>Jamie: I forgot I did that last night. *starts laughing* go look in the mirror.  
>Soul: *looks in the mirror* MY HAIR! NOOO! SO FREAKING UNCOOL! NOT COOL AT ALL!<br>Jamie: sorry, I had to do it. Loopy said I had to dye it pink. Speaking of loopy is she-  
>Loopy: *comes out of nowhere* OLLO! I got here a little early.<br>Jamie: I can tell. Is Bri-  
>Brianna: I got here early as well.<br>Jamie: well aren't you two just FULL of surprises.  
>Brianna: yep. Chok full of em. Now...don't we have a show to start? Or are we all just going to get all mushy gushy again?<br>Soul and Jamie: *blushes* s-Shut up!  
>Loopy: FINALLY! I thought you guys would never get together! Well I will go get Haley! Oh and by the way soul...love the hair. *runs away laughing*<br>Soul: LOOPY I WILL-  
>Jamie: *death stare* don't hurt her it was just a dare.<br>Soul: fine. But this is not cool Jamie.  
>Jamie: *ruffles souls hair* aww come on. It's cute.<br>Soul: *blushes* w-whatever. Lets just start the show.  
>(Haley's bedroom. Yelp, THUMP, groans)<br>Loopy: *walks out of Haley's room* she's up!  
>Jamie: WELL LETS HEAD TO THE ROOM AND GET STARTED!<br>(Time skip TROLOLO!)  
>Haley: *grumpily* Welcome back guys.<br>Jamie: aw come on you can sound happier than that! *whisepers in Haley's ear. You have a dare. With Stein today*  
>Haley: *blushes and gets happy* why would I be happy about that?! Haha!Nope! Anyway, why don't you start off bri?<br>Brianna: k! Alright first is from Angel.  
>Haley and Jamie: HEY ANGEL!<br>Brianna: for stein. STEIN! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!  
>Stein: *rolls in and falls* ugh...what?<br>Brianna: I'm going to read this in Angels P.O.V. Here is what she said. *clears throat* Dad. I'm telling mom! *sticks out tongue* She's going to kill you! Then she's going to ground you from dissection. That's what you get, jerk!  
>Stein: *defensive* now come on angel...lets not get hasty here! I'm a science teacher...dissecting is what I do...you wouldn't do that to your father now would you?<br>Loopy: oh she would. Trust me.  
>Brianna: yeah, she sounds serious.<br>Haley: ILL READ THE NEXT ONE! For Ashura, give Angel a hug!  
>Ashura: no problem. Beats being here! *runs off to hug angel.*<br>Jamie: DARNINT! Okay now, *reads* I WILL NOT SHARE MY REESE'S! THEY'RE MINE MINE MINE! I LOVE THEM!  
>Haley: Angel, if I were you...don't mess with Jamie and her peanut butter affairs...<br>Brianna: yeah... I agree. It's her FAVORITE.  
>Loopy: yeah she looks like an addict! Okay next, is for Sebastian. He is being tortured by Reina, I hope you like it. That's what she said not me.<br>Jamie and Haley:NOT SEBASTIAN! NOOOO!  
>Brianna: poor guy *sarcasm* okay, now for Black*Star, Someone named E is coming to visit you. Oh what do you know! E is Excalibur! You can't run for your life or get ear plugs because I've locked down the area and have made a separate room just for you and him, so you can listen to his stories ALL day and ALL night.<br>Black*star: NOO PLEASE! I BEG YOU! I WILL GET ON MY KNEES! A GOD ON HIS KNEES PLEADING!  
>Everyone: *silence* NOPE!<br>Jamie and Haley: Oh Kaname!  
>Kaname: yes?<br>Jamie: hey can you take him to the secluded room that Angel speaks of?  
>Kaname: I am not Sebastian. I will do this once out of kindness.<br>Haley: THANKS!  
>Kaname: *drags out a screaming black*star.*<br>Haley: OKAY! Now for soul!  
>Soul: what is it this time?<br>Haley: Slap yourself for being an idiot.  
>Soul: WHAT?! When was I an idiot?<br>Loopy: ROLL THE TAPE!  
>Jamie: wait...what tape?<br>Haley: this is national television Jamie. We are playing all the times when soul was a jerk.  
>(Tape ends)<br>Soul: *no hesitation and slaps himself* I really was an idiot.  
>Jamie: okay next is for me...slap myself for not listening to soul. Let him finish his sentences before I go running off. I can admit to that. *slaps self* ouch.<br>Loopy: good one angel. Oh and by the way I will be coming back I just temporarily left I promise! Okay next is for Haley. Go to McDonald's with a coupon and say here is my coupon AND NOW IM GOING TO ROB THIS PLACE! GIVE ME ALL THE HAPPY MEALS OF YOU WANT TO LIVE!  
>Haley: HA! WILL DO! *runs off to enjoy life*<br>Brianna: that's it from Angel! Seeya next time honey boo boo! Okay now from...LOOPY?!  
>Loopy: heh...yeeeeeah about that...<br>Haley: oh no.  
>Brianna: Soul and Jamie, did you know there was a hidden camera in Jamie's bedroom? So we all saw the kiss?<br>Jamie and Soul: WHAT?!  
>Brianna: yeeeeah. Okay! Haley your turn!<br>Haley: YEP! Okay, did I put the camera in Jamie's room? Be honest. *sighs* yeah I did...I knew something like that would happen so I installed it before the last episode.  
>Jamie: Haley, I'm officially going to murder you.<br>Haley: no you won't! Cause you have to read the next truth first!  
>Jamie: fine...<br>Soul: *whispers in Jamie's ear* don't worry about it. It's not a big deal.  
>Jamie: OF COURSE IT'S A BIG DEAL! THAT IS THE ONLY PLACE I CAN HAVE PRIVACY!<br>Soul: I didn't mean that...I meant since now everyone knows about is now I can do this the cool way. *pulls Jamie into a kiss* still mad?  
>Jamie: uh...mad a-about w-what again?<br>Soul: good. Your welcome Haley.  
>Haley: yeah yeah. Okay read the truth Jamie.<br>Jamie: *blushes* right! Okay kid, did you notice that loopy has a side pony tail?  
>Kid: WHAT! *looks at loopy* GET OVER HERE NOW!<br>Loopy: *runs away laughing* NEVER!  
>Brianna: since she left its my turn to read. Patty, just be awesome.<br>Patty: *salutes* mission accomplished!  
>Haley: next! Liz,you be awesome! Also,when did loopy ask you for make up advice?<br>Liz: maybe it was Kim instead.  
>Jamie: NOW FOR THE DARES! Black*star and patty, Patty and BlackStar: Until u learn how to control your tanks- *cough* toys, I'm destroying tanks * gets Amy (from Sonic) hammer and smashes tanks*<br>Patty: *puppy dog face* but it was sooo fun...  
>Jamie: aww cheer up. You can get one when your older! In fact! Maybe I will get it for you!<br>Patty: SWEARSIES?!  
>Jamie: swearsies!<br>Everybody: you have sentenced us all to death.  
>Jamie: oh be quiet! She is only a kid!<br>Haley: one that can destroy us all! Okay next is for kid, technically he is completing this dare already! (Kid and loopy screaming in the background)  
>Brianna: tis my turn now! Okay, Liz.<br>Ghost loopy: *taps Liz's shoulder* *chants* Reina is coming to get you. you better watch out...Reina is coming to get you...TURN AROUND SO SHE CAN KILL U!  
>Liz:NOOOO! *runs away in fear*<br>Haley,Jamie and Brianna: *laughing so hard* PRICELESS!  
>Jamie: okay okay. PHEW! *clears throat* okay now one from Fans Obscurus, the entire cast of the show, hero, villains, and faceless grunts vs one... Eldritch Abomination. Mr. Popo, TFS version . May Death have mercy on them all. Okay, I have no idea what he is talking about.<br>Haley and Brianna: LET THE GAMES BEGIN!  
>(Time skip cause I don't know what your talking about fans sorry! )<br>Everyone: *panting*  
>Jamie: *pant* that was *pant* intense!<br>Haley and Brianna: yeah.  
>Loopy: IM BACK! KID PASSED OUT! HAHAHAH!<br>Jamie: GOOD! Now you can read the truths and Dares!  
>Loopy: YES! Woo! Okay from Rinny-<br>Jamie: OMG! HEY RINNY! IM SO GLAD YOU WATCH! WOOHOO! YOUR AWESOME!  
>Loopy: yeeeaaahh...okay like I was saying... RINNY dares Stein and Haley to play pokey...HUH?!<br>Haley:WHAT!  
>Stein: *rolls in and falls* WHAT!<br>Marie: *eyes of fire* she better not!  
>Jamie: LETS LET HALEY COMPLETE AT LEAST ONE DARE WITH STEIN! GOD! INUYASHA! YUKIO! RIN! HELP TIE UP MARIE BEFORE SHE KILLS HALEY!<br>Inuyasha,Yukio, and Rin: RIGHT! *ties up marie*  
>Marie: *struggles in bonds* STAY AWAY FROM HIM!<br>Stein: *walks over to marie* I know you and Angel won't be happy about this but it's just one dare okay. I love you best remember? Your my wife. A little game won't change that.  
>Marie: *calms down* o-okay then.<br>Everybody: WHY DIDNT YOU DO THAT BEFORE?!  
>Stein: *shrugs and walks over to Haley and sticks one end in his mouth* lets get this over with.<br>Haley: *blushing badly* r-right...  
>(HAHA! TIME SKIP!)<br>Haley: *dazed, blushing and confused* *muttering under breath trying to comprehend what just happened* stein...wha...kiss me...pokey...candy...dare...who...  
>Jamie: okay well I guess we finally broke her! Great! Nice going Rinny!<br>Loopy: Don't worry Rinny she isn't mad.  
>Brianna: Yeah. She isn't Unfriending you or anything. She would do the same if it were me or loopy or even Angel.<br>Jamie: yeah, sorry. Okay...well that just about wraps up the show!  
>Soul: Yep. Jamie,come with me real quick.<br>Jamie: huh? O-okay...  
>Loopy: what? Did we forget a dare or something you brainless cool guy wannabe?<br>Soul: no you psychotic witch. I have something for Jamie. And don't even think about spying.  
>Brianna and Loopy: you have our word.<br>Soul and Jamie: *walk off*  
>Brianna: wanna spy on them?<br>Loopy: Let me guess. Music room, secret camera?  
>Brianna: We barley know each other but you understand me that EASILY!<br>Loopy and Brianna: *watch mini screen in Brianna's room*  
>(In the music room secret camera)<br>Jamie: Soul, what are we doing in here?  
>Soul: Like I said, I have something for you.<br>Jamie: Well what is it?  
>Soul: *fingers brush piano lid and sits on the stool* *motions for Jamie to sit next to him*<br>Jamie: *sits next to soul* y-your going to play for m-me?  
>Soul: *blushing and rubbing the back of his neck* y-yeah. I really wanted to do it for you...<br>Jamie: That's sweet soul...  
>Soul: *begins to play and sing Wanted by Hunter Hayze*<br>You know I'd fall apart without you  
>I don't know how you do what you do<br>'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
>Makes sense when I'm with you<br>Like everything that's green, girl, I need you  
>But it's more than one and one makes two<br>Put aside the math and the logic of it  
>You gotta know you're wanted too<br>'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
>Wanna kiss your lips<br>I wanna make you feel wanted  
>And I wanna call you mine<br>Wanna hold your hand forever  
>And never let you forget it<br>Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted  
>Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah<br>And you get that all the time, I know you do  
>But your beauty's deeper than the make-up<br>And I wanna show you what I see tonight...  
>When I wrap you up<br>When I kiss your lips.  
>I wanna make you feel wanted<br>And I wanna call you mine  
>Wanna hold your hand forever<br>And never let you forget it  
>'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted<br>As good as you make me feel  
>I wanna make you feel better<br>Better than your fairy tales  
>Better than your best dreams<br>You're more than everything I need  
>You're all I ever wanted<br>All I ever wanted  
>And I just wanna wrap you up<br>Wanna kiss your lips  
>I wanna make you feel wanted<br>And I wanna call you mine  
>Wanna hold your hand forever<br>And never let you forget it  
>Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted<br>Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted  
>You'll always be wanted...<br>Jamie: *eyes tear up* that...that's my favorite song by him.  
>Soul: yeah, Haley helped me pick it. I haven't played like that in a while.<br>Jamie: *blushing and crying and hugs soul* T-thank you. S-so much soul. *buries face in his chest and mumbles*  
>Soul: *grins* what was that?<br>Jamie: *mumbles*  
>Soul: *grins even wider* say again? Couldn't hear ya?<br>Jamie: *lifts head up off his chest and kisses him* *pulls back* I SAID I LOVE YOU,YOU SMART ALEC!  
>Soul: *kisses Jamie*<br>(Brianna's Room)  
>Loopy and Brianna: *in tears* S-SO B-B-BEAUTIFUL! WAHHHAHAHAA! *hold eachother in arms* so adorable!<br>Loopy: *still crying and sniffs* why can't someone love me like that?  
>Brianna: *crying in loopys arms* I DONT KNOW WAHHHAHHAHH!<br>SO PERFECT!


	8. Chapter 8

Truth or dare chapter 8  
>(Dream world)<br>Jamie: *looks around town and walks to death city park*  
>Haley: *sitting On bench and sees Jamie is coming* hey. what's up with you?<br>Jamie: remember that last battle we had with that kishin? The vampire?  
>Haley: yeah what of it? *evil grin growing on face*<br>Jamie: H-Haley? What's wrong with you? *starts to back away*  
>Haley: *voice changes* I will tell you what's wrong! *starts morphing into gruesome creature that is like 7 ft tall* YOU! Feel the power that I possess. I know you can feel my soul from here. I can give you this power. The power that not even a puny human like Haley can. You could defeat any kishin in one full swipe of your hand. Join me,and live a life of power and people at your FEET!<br>Jamie: Y-Your crazy! Never! I don't need power!  
>Haley: (still weird creature) *shrugs with a maniacal evil grin* suit yourself*<br>Jamie: *appears in a black and white checkered and stripped room* where am I?  
>Creature: I think you know the answer. Feel it in your Soul.<br>Jamie:*hears a piano playing* soul?*walks to room and sees soul* Soul!  
>Soul: *turns around and eyes wide with shock* J-Jamie? What are you doing here?<br>Jamie: I-I don't know, all I do know is-  
>Soul: *snaps out of reality* get out.<br>Jamie: b-but Soul-  
>Soul: JUST GO!<br>Creature: Ah, so I see. You two are romantically intertwined. Well, this should be easy.  
>Soul: *shadows surround him and he is brought to the creatures feet.* *picks soul up by the neck and faces him toward Jamie* maybe this will change your decision! *grip begins to tighten*<br>Jamie:NO! SOUL NO PLEASE! STOP! PLEASE DONT HURT HIM!  
>(Reality not dream world)<br>Haley: hey, where's Jamie?  
>Soul: I thought maybe she should sleep in, start the show a little later. She has been working her butt off.<br>Haley: yeah good point.  
>(Screams from Jamie's bedroom:NO!PLEASE NO! GET AWAY!)<br>Haley: what the?  
>Soul: Jamie?<br>(Screams continue)  
>Soul: Jamie! *starts running towards Jamie's room* JAMIE IM COMING!<br>Haley:JAMIE!  
>(Enters Jamie's room and she is thrashing in the bed screaming)<br>Soul: JAMIE! WAKE UP! IT'S ONLY A DREAM! WAKE UP! *tries to hold her down*  
>Haley: We need Stein in here NOW! *goes to get Stein* *comes back*<br>Stein: *rushes to Jamie's Side* what's wrong?!  
>Soul: WE THOUGHT YOU WOULD KNOW!<br>Stein: *watches Jamie* Soul, I think you know exactly what's happening.  
>Soul: *realization* N-NO! *looks at haley* Was she attacked?<br>Haley: On a mission she jumped in front of me. She was fine afterwards and it's been like almost a month since then. It clawed her side pretty bad. Why?  
>Soul: no...not her...don't make her suffer like this.<br>Haley: Soul what do you-  
>Soul: SHE HAS BEEN INFECTED BY THE BLACK BLOOD!<br>Haley:No...NO!  
>Jamie: *still thrashing and screaming* DONT KILL HIM! NO PLEASE! LET SOUL GO! PLEASE!<br>Soul: JAMIE! WAKE UP! PLEASE! IM RIGHT HERE!  
>Haley: *tries to help Jamie but is stopped by Stein* Why!<br>Stein: Only Soul can help her. Trust me. He has to help her through this.  
>Soul: JAMIE! *hugs her to hold her down* WAKE UP!<br>Jamie: *eyes snap open,Thrashing stops, cold sweat on her head,* S-soul? *shaking*  
>Soul: *hugs Jamie* it's okay Jamie, it was all a dream. Just a dream.<br>Jamie: *buries face in his chest as he rocks her back and forth and sobs*  
>B-But he. He k-killed you...<br>Soul: I'm right here. Always am and Always will be.  
>Jamie: *still shaking*<br>Haley: Cancel the Show for today. We need to calm her down and explain to her what's going on.  
>Stein: I will tell everyone. She needs to rest. *walks out of room*<br>Haley: *wipes a hand across Jamie's forehead* shhh, calm down Jamie. We're right here.  
>Soul: *still rocking Jamie,hugs her close and kisses forehead* I love you Jamie.<br>Jamie: *nods into souls chest*  
>Maka: *walks into room* Is she okay? We heard the yelling and came to help.<br>Haley: I'm going to go explain to them what's going on.  
>Soul: thanks Haley.<br>Haley: No problem. *walks out*  
>Soul:*looks back to Jamie who's eyes are screwed shut* Jamie. It's okay now. You don't have to be afraid.<br>Jamie: *nods into chest and sniffs*  
>Soul: *sighs* *starts to sing to calm her down*(AN: I write this sing myself and pictured Soul writing it.)  
>There at things in this world we can't change.<br>But even from a distance  
>I'll be here.<br>The way our Souls stay connected.  
>Through anything and everything<br>I'll be here...  
>I'll be here!<br>Chorus: I'll follow you anywhere you need to go.  
>I'm always here<br>Just lettin you know.  
>I wouldn't leave you for the world<br>You can trust me.  
>I know that one day...<br>We might have to go our separate ways  
>But even then<br>I will find you.  
>Cause' I'll be here.<br>I'll be...here.  
>Jamie: *calmed down a bit* y-you write that?<br>Soul: *nods* now try to fall asleep.  
>Jamie: *eyes widen in fear and clings to Soul tighter.* N-n-NO!<br>Soul: *sighs* fine, but just relax then okay. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere.  
>Jamie: *nods and lays down on Soul's chest*<br>Soul: hear my heart?  
>Jamie: *blushes* yeah,it's fast.<br>Soul: well that's beside the point. Hear it bearing?  
>Jamie: *nods*<br>Soul: that's how you can tell a dream from reality. You can hear the heart beat in reality. In dreams you can't.  
>Jamie: *nods and yawns*<br>Soul: Try to sleep. *grins at what the reference he is trying to make* I'll fight off the bad dreams.  
>Jamie: *grins at divergent reference* With what?<br>Soul: My bare hands obviously.  
>Jamie: *giggles and slowly falls asleep*<br>Soul: *holds Jamie's sleeping form close* *mumbles to self while blushing* she is really getting to me. I'm not as cool as before. I'm all lovey dovey now...whatever. Cool guys are there for their girlfriends. And I'm here for her. *starts to doze off*  
>Jamie: *not fully asleep and smiles at what soul said.* *mumbles* I love you too Soul...*falls asleep*<br>(DIMENSION)  
>Kk guys! Sorry bout that chapter! I thought it would be a cool idea! And I love y'all very much and proud to announce the winner for the cover photo contest and its...*drum roll* LEXILUVSWRITING! Congrats girl!<br>Okay now for a new contest! Whoever can come up with the best SoMie Fanfic will win! Or if you want you can do fanart! Either will make a winner if its the best! If its a fanfic,post it and then which ever fanfic gets the most reviews and I like the best will be the winner! Same goes for the fanart!  
>Also, I'm creating an army! Don't know what to call it yet! Working in it though! Okay lastly, I can't wait to read those fanfics guys! SoMie is starting to get a little popular. But honestly other than the story, I ship SoMa more.<br>Once again sorry dares and truths will be next episode.  
>Seeya!<br>~Dauntless


	9. Chapter 9

Truth or Dare chapter 9  
>Haley: hey guys, long time no see.<br>Jamie: yeah! Missed you guys! Sorry about last episode...  
>Haley: Jamie it wasn't your fault.<br>Jamie: *looks away* I sure as heck  
>don't regret jumping in front of you when that vam-kishin almost killed you.<br>Haley: Jamie I'm the weapon-  
>Jamie: yeah I know, your always prepared to die for your Meister. I know. But,to be honest, that's bull to me. Your my best friend. I won't lose you.<br>Haley: *hugs her* same here.  
>Tommy: SUP GUYS!( pops out of no where)<br>Jamie: Tommy! (Hugs tommy) missed ya bro! (A/N: tommy is my awesome step bro but either way he is still awesome!)  
>Haley: (hugs tommy) yeah! Wait, your going to be on the show now?<br>Tommy:(shrugs) guess so.  
>Jamie:YERSH! This should be fun!<br>Soul:*wraps arm around Jamie's waist* hey.  
>Jamie: *blushes and smiles* hey.<br>Tommy: sup.  
>Soul: who's he?<br>Jamie: This is my step brother Tommy. More like brother. Tommy you know-  
>Tommy: Yeah I know him. *death glares*<br>Soul: *glares back an holds Jamie tighter*  
>Haley:OKAY! Well lets get to the show guys! You know the one that is LIVE. RIGHT NOW!<br>Jamie: *squirms out of Souls grasp* YEAH! SHOW! RIGHT! Okay! Lets get those dares and truths going.  
>Soul: good idea.<br>Tommy: yep.  
>Haley and Jamie: *look at each other. Walks to the stage* WELCOME EVERYONE TO SOUL EATER NO LIMITS!<br>Audience: WOOHOO! YEAH! *claps*  
>Jamie: Okay, now lets welcome in-<br>Chris McLain: Welcome Campers!  
>Jamie: *face palm* dad...why are you here?<br>Chris: uh...funny you should mention that...uh...  
>Tommy: Chris...you didn't.<br>Chris: uh...that's not all...  
>Chef:HEY! YOU KIDS RUNNING THIS SHOW?<br>Chris: I had to bring chef with me too.  
>Jamie: this show is going to lose SO many ratings dad.<br>Chris: I'm sorry sweetheart.  
>Haley: well if you lost your job...for now...you can work here.<br>Chris: a new hosting job? Now we're talking! Welcome to-  
>Jamie: oh no. *evil grin* she meant WORK here.<br>Chris: y-you don't mean...  
>Tommy: oh they mean...<br>All three: .US.  
>Chris: NOOOOO! *faints*<br>Jamie: that means you to uncle chef.  
>Chef: I'm not even your real uncle!<br>Jamie: you still have known me since I was a baby. Well...you can be our kitchen cook since the last one quit. But only cook ACTUAL food!  
>Chef: fine. *grabs chris* your doing kitchen CLEAN UP!<br>Jamie: I guess you can be in charge of him. LOVE YOU DADDY!  
>Chris: YOU ARE SO LUCKY I WON'T GROUND YOU!<br>Haley: oh your lucky he won't ground you Jamie.  
>Jamie: I know right! Best. Dad. Ever! Believe it or not he really is sweet...when he isn't torturing teens.<br>Tommy: he isn't even my real dad and I think he is pretty cool.  
>Soul: *looks at tommy* *thoughts* I have to get on his good side. Him and Jamie look close.*<br>Black*Star: HEY! Whose the string bean?  
>Jamie: Tommy isn't that skinny black*star.<br>Black*star: Are you kidding? HAVE YOU SEEN HIM?  
>Jamie: okay maybe a little *giggles*<br>Haley: okay stop picking on tommy. *giggles* even though he doesn't look tough he actually is.  
>Jamie: yeah, he used to help Haley and I when we were va-KISHIN hunting! *laughs nervously*<br>Soul: *raises eyebrow at Jamie's cover up* cool. Anyway, think its time to start the show.  
>Jamie: RIGHT! HA! Totally forgot the camera was on haha. Okay so I will start off today. First is from Agar! Hey there! Okay, Kid!<br>Kid: yes?  
>Jamie: why are you so obsessed with symmetry?<br>Kid: it started when I was very young. I wanted to be a perfectionist because I knew I had to be one to be a grim reaper. Then I found the beauty of symmetry.  
>Haley: Cool! Okay, now from attack on Titan jar. Hey there Titan! Ok i dare the SE cast to meet the Attack on titan main cast, they must tell each other about their lives then spend a week in each others worlds! And document as much as u want for both, Captain Levi as one cameraman and Liz as the other!<br>Jamie: attack on Titan?  
>Tommy: never heard if it?<br>Jamie: I've heard about it but haven't physically SEEN it. We will do it next chapter! Hey tommy, you read the next one.  
>Tommy: sure why not. Okay this is from DanteSpardafinatic42! Sup! Okay she dares stein to give her a hug and free has to be hers for a chapter. Okay, that will be next episode along with the Titan dare.<br>Haley: Me next! Okay this is from  
>Vapris the Vaporeon. Maka.<br>Maka: yeah?  
>Haley: why are you such a potato?<br>Maka: *blank expepression* what? How can I be a potato? That is not scientifically possible!  
>Stein: *rolls in with an evil grin* I can make it happen.<br>Marie: *standing behind stein* I thought I told you you were grounded mister.  
>Stein: Marie, I am a grown-<br>Marie: *death glare and transforms hand into hammer* you were saying...  
>Stein: I'm going I'm going. *rolls away*<br>Jamie: that was weird. Okay now for Black*Star. Fight Natsu while he is using dragon force.  
>Black*star: you want me to fight that little twerp!BWAHAHAH! All he has is magic! It wouldn't even be a fair fight! I would win without a doubt.<br>Tommy: *lets in Natsu* he's in here.  
>Natsu: Alright. Which one of you is Black*Star?<br>Black*star: I am the ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR!  
>Natsu: piece of cake. (AN: I have only watched like 1 episode of fairy tale so I apologize if I get this wrong) DRAGON FORCE!  
>Black*Star: AHHHHHH! *blown away to other wall* *groans of pain*<br>Natsu: *claps hands together* that was easy. *walks out*  
>Jamie: BYE NATSU!<br>Haley: okay. Now for Jamie.  
>Jamie: oooooo what is it?<br>Haley: kiss soul on the lips and say he is the honey to your bee.  
>Jamie: *blushes* uh...okay? *kisses soul* your the honey to my bee.<br>Soul: your the pumpkin to my pie. *hugs jamie*  
>Jamie: OOOO MY FAVORITE! I love pumpkin pie!<br>Haley: that was SOOO CORNY I could taste it.  
>Tommy: agreed.<br>Soul: *rolls eyes*  
>Tommy: MY TURN! Okay next is for Haley, drink 20 gallons of coffee and eighty chocolate bars And see what happens.<br>Jamie: ARE YOU CRAZY! SHE WILL BE WORST THAN ME!  
>Tommy: HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!<br>Haley: YEAH ARE YOU CRAZY?! Whatever! I'm still doing it! *runs off too store to buy stuff*  
>Jamie: SEBASTIAN!<br>Sebastian: yes mistress?  
>Jamie: I need you to prepare a bullet proof room with no windows, and a door that can only be opened from the outside.<br>Sebastian: mistress if you don't mind me asking...why?  
>Jamie: Haley is going to need to be locked in there for at least 3 days.<br>Sebastian: well in that case. With pleasure. * walks out of room*  
>Tommy: well since Haley is gone you can read the next one.<br>Jamie: Kay! Liz, have you ever gone out with black*star?  
>Liz: of course n-<br>Jamie: be careful how you respond! There is evidence!  
>Liz: *looks away* yeah. But it was horrible. He ate all the food and I had to pay for it. Never again.<br>Jamie: aww that stinks. *thoughts* when will soul take me out?*  
>Tommy: me next. From Demon Basilisk. Maka? How did all the swords come out of your back when you were fighting Ashura?<br>Maka: I am part weapon. Though I can't turn into a full weapon I can make sythes come out of various part of my body. I get it since my mother was a Meister and my father was a weapon.  
>Tommy: sweet.<br>Jamie: okay, now from 1Nanami-kawaii. Jamie and soul make out INFRONT of everybody. WHAT?!  
>Soul: *thoughts YES!* WHAT?!<br>Tommy: just get it over with.  
>Soul: fine. *pulls Jamie into a kiss*<br>Jamie: *puts arms around souls neck*  
>Tommy: while they are doing that, now for maka. Wear a super girls dress.<br>Maka: UGH! WHY?! I HATE THOSE! *goes to change*  
>Jamie: *breaks away from kiss panting* uh, w-well then. B-b-back to business. Now from guest. I will just read them all. have Reina torture Excalibur. The next is to have Black*star and Soul play Sonic E.X.E and the last dare is for Stien...Try to disect Arachne,since he already did Medusa. The truth is for Blackstar Why is HE obnoxious? INUYASHA!<br>Inuyasha: *walks in* what.  
>Jamie: go take Excalibur to reina.<br>Inuyasha: I'm not your maid ya wench!  
>Jamie: *puppy dog face* pwease?<br>Inuyasha: fine. *goes to retrieve excalibur*  
>Soul: I can't play with Black*Star since he is still passed out but I can by myself.<br>Tommy: that works.  
>Soul: Cool! *goes to play game*<br>Jamie: Stein!  
>Stein: *rolls in* I'm not supposed to be out here so what?<br>Jamie: you need to dissect Arachne.  
>Stein: I will when Marie lets me.<br>Jamie: whipped. *cough*  
>Stein: *death stare and rolls out*<br>Jamie: and to answer black*stars truth, he is obnoxious because he's...black*star. He wants to show how "amazing" he is so people think he is. So he can believe in himself.  
>Tommy: *nods* well said.<br>Jamie: it's the truth. At least I hope. Okay well that's it for today!  
>Tommy and Jamie: SEEYA NEXT TIME!<br>Haley: I'm baaaaaaaaack! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WOOOHOO YEAH! LETS HAVE A PARTY WITH COFFEE AND CANDY AND SUGAR!  
>Jamie and Tommy:HELP US! SEBASTIAN!<br>Sebastian: *bursts through the door* this calls for drastic measures. *grabs Haley and tries to take her away*  
>Haley: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SUUUUUGAAAAARRR!<br>*BROADCAST CUT OFF*


	10. SEASON FINALE!

Dark: *sneaks in studio* *whispers* I'm in!  
>Darla: *whispers* haha. Can't wait to be on the show! *starts hyperventilating* I'm going to fan girl.<br>Dark: we have to stay quiet or they will see us.  
>Darla: you have the note right? Saying she agreed to have us on?<br>Dark: uhhhh...  
>Darla: Dark...<br>Dark: okay please don't hate me but I might have lost it on the plane ride here when I was reading it and put it in the little peanut bag when the flight attendant took away our trash.  
>Darla: *face palms* now what-<br>Chef Hatchet: what are you kids doin in here!  
>Dark and Darla: AHHHH!<br>Chef: you ain't supposed to be here!  
>Dark: a-actually w-we were supposed to b-be here.<br>Chef: hmmm...CHRIS!  
>Chris: *groggy from sleep* what do you want chef?<br>Chef: these kids say they're supposed to be here.  
>Chris: uh, oh right. Jamie said special guests were coming today. You guys are Dark and Darla right?<br>Both: yep!  
>Chris: they're good to go. Everyone is still asleep so just wait out here. I think a girl named Sarah is supposed to be here soon too.<br>Chef: more kids. More food to cook. More messes to clean. You people don't appreciate anything.  
>Chris: of course we do!<br>(Jamie's room)  
>Jamie: *laying in bed*<br>Soul: *Jamie laying on his chest* *sleeping*  
>Jamie: *eyes blink open* *looks and sees soul* *smiles* morning sleepy head.<br>Soul: *wakes up* *looks at hair from mirror across room* ugh...bed head is so not cool.  
>Jamie: *rolls eyes and gets out of bed* thanks for staying with me last night. These nightmares are getting worse...<br>Soul: it's cool. Besides your good at cuddling.  
>Jamie: *blushes* u-uh thanks. Okay now get out I have to get dressed. We have a show to run you know.<br>Soul: you mean YOU have a show to run. I'm a guest like everyone else.  
>Jamie: *sticks out tongue* whatever. *throws pillow at him * out!<br>Soul: I'm going I'm going. *leaves*  
>(Time skip trolololol)<br>Jamie: hey everyone!  
>Haley: welcome back!<br>Tommy: And boy do we have a show for you!  
>Jamie: yep...I think you'll be glad to know...TODAY IS THE SEASON FINALE OF SOUL EATER TRUTH OR DARE!<br>Haley: YEAH! Today we have three guests. Although Sarah has not yet arrived. Please give a warm welcome to Dark and Darla!  
>Dark: sup guys.<br>Darla: Hi!  
>Jamie: Dark and I have been keeping in contact and she REALLY wanted to be on the show so I said...sure! Why not!<br>Yukio:*Walks in* Hey Jamie?  
>Jamie: Yukio! *hugs him* missed you! What's up?<br>Yukio: *blushes* uh, t-there's a girl outside waiting to come in. It's pouring out there might I add.  
>Soul: *looks at Yukio in a threating way.*<br>Yukio: *gulps*  
>Jamie: OH NO! WELL LET HER IN!<br>Yukio: okay! Sorry! *lets in sarah*  
>Sarah: *drenched* uh...hi I'm Sarah.<br>Jamie: Hey! Oh my gosh are you okay?  
>Sarah: yeah I'm good. Just cold and you know WET.<br>Haley: I got ya. Yo Chris!  
>Chris: what do you want?<br>Haley: can you get Sarah some hot cocoa and a blanket?  
>Chris: I don't take orders from you.<br>Haley: little help here Jamie?  
>Jamie: *sighs and looks at Chris and breaks out the puppy face* pweeeeease daddy? It's not okay to keep a girl cold. Don't you remember when I got the sniffles?<br>Chris: *trying to ignore the face but fails* FINE! YEEESH! *mumbles* I never took care of the campers so why should I here?  
>Tommy: what was that?<br>Chris: NOTHING!  
>Jamie: thank you daddy! Okay, since you guys are the guests you guys can read the dares! Dark first, than Darla, then Sarah.<br>Dark: sounds good to me! Okay, from groggyfootprint. That's a...very creative name... Well they dare patty to spray paint Soul's motorcycle like a suicidal giraffe...  
>Soul: THERE IS NO WAY-<br>Patty: *spray paint all over body* FINISHED!  
>Soul: *looks at bike and hugs it* I promise I will fix this. I PROMISE!<br>Darla: that's sad. A movie should revolve around soul and his motorcycle. Anyway! Next is for all of us. Gather around a campfire.  
>Jamie: No problem! *grabs remote and clicks blue button* here we are!<br>Haley: why didnt I know about this teleportation remote?  
>Jamie: reasons... Well at least the fire is cozy.<br>Soul: *puts arm around jamie* yep. Totally cool.  
>Jamie: *blushes*<br>Sarah: okay my turn! Now...WHAT?! Jamie...you should read this...  
>Jamie: *reads and tears up* it must be done. Drew.<br>Drew: *behind boom speaker* yeah?  
>Jamie: bleep this next part out so the audience doesn't hear this...<br>Drew: no problem.  
>Jamie: Chrona...<br>(TIME SKIP FOR THE SAKE OF NO SPOILERS!)  
>Everyone: *sniffling and crying*<br>Crona: that...happens to me in the manga?  
>Jamie, Haley and Tommy: *nods*<br>Maka: But t-that's terrible!  
>Jamie,Haley and Tommy: *nods*<br>Dark: *sniffs* okay okay...lets keep going...next is from 1134 it's for kid!  
>Kid: ugh what is it?<br>Dark: drink 9 assymetrical bottles of jack Daniels.  
>Kid: First of all I am underage to drink, second, I am a reaper and alcohol does not affect me.<br>Dark: well thanks alot kid you just ruined a fangirls hopes and dreams of one day making you drunk and-  
>Darla: *puts hand of Darks mouth* NO NEED TO FINISH THAT SCENTENCE!<br>Tommy: Yeah good idea...Anyway! I will read the next one cause I feel like it. From 1namaiikawaii kid, my room is an assymmetrical mess. Waddaya gonna do about it?  
>Kid:FIX IT IMMEDIATLY! *flys out of room on skateboard*<br>Jamie: well he left. Now from Hika-Chika. We all have to play 5 Nights At Freddy's! Woohoo! Already played it like a bajillion times!  
>Tommy: by that you mean twice right?<br>Jamie: oh shut up. Anyway you guys can describe your expirence next epis- I mean SEASON 2 BABY! WOOO!  
>Haley: I wanna read now! From AlphaWolf99, Jamie and Soul play 7 Minutes in Heaven.<br>Jamie: *blushes* I- I don't know about thi-  
>Soul: *quick to respond by dragging Jamie towards closet* come on Jamie lets not disappoint the fans we wouldn't want to do that now would we?<br>Patty: HAVE FUN LOVE BIRDS HAHAHA!  
>Sarah: okay now for kid...who is not here... I guess he will complete it in season 2? Okay now for Maka, have as many books as you want!<br>Maka: YES! MY BABIES ARE BACK!  
>Haley: *pouts* lucky...<br>Darla: Soul, uh...he can get this when he returns from-  
>Liz: *opens closet door* hey time is up!<br>Soul and Jamie:*comes out of closet blushing*  
>Darla: Well okay then. Soul, you get a manual on how to plan weddings.<br>Soul: uh why would I need this?  
>Dark: are you thick? Alpha obviously knows what your pla-<br>Darla: *covers darks mouth* will you shut it!  
>Jamie: *clueless*<br>Tommy: well now from...Dark?  
>Dark: hehe uh yeah...it was invade I didn't get to be on the show...<br>Tommy: Jamie...try one of Al's muffins!  
>Jamie: MMM! MUFFINS! *picks one from basket* oh my gosh these are AMAZING!<br>Haley: Lucky. Okay, from...Alpha again! Wow he is really dedicated! Okay first, is for Jamie.  
>Jamie: bring it on.<br>Haley: *gulps and looks at jamie* w-were you vampire hunting?  
>Jamie: u-uh *sighs* yes I was.<br>Soul: what?!  
>Jamie: Haley and I have been vampire hunting for almost 2 years now. There is a council and everything. We only hunt the ones that deserve to die...similar to Kishin's.<br>Dark,Darla and Sarah: woah...  
>Soul: so...you hunt vampires?<br>Jamie and Haley: *nods*  
>Soul: no big deal. I mean as long as your not in complete danger with Haley being your weapon and all.<br>Jamie: oh you have no idea. *fist bumps haley*  
>Darla: I will read next dare or truth.<br>Okay, Haley, are you a weapon? If so what kind.  
>Haley: yes I'm a weapon and like Tsubaki I have different modes. I am a scythe, and a chainsaw.<br>Sarah: Awesome!  
>Dark: ME NEXT! Okay, for all of us, PARTY!<br>Everyone: YES!  
>Jamie: AFTER the show.<br>Everyone: booooooooo!  
>Tommy: wah wah wah. Okay, for Haley. Help stein with his latest dissection which is to<br>Dissect a cuddly baby dragon and a blue haired monkey called Black*Star.  
>Haley: AWESOME!<br>Jamie: Here is the monkey named Black*Star. *hands her monkey and it spazes out* hey calm down jeez! Stupid monkey!  
>Haley: *takes monkey to steins lab* seeya later!<br>Dark: okay, now for soul. Oh! Uh...soul come here.  
>Soul: *walks over to dark* what?<br>Dark: *whispers into souls ear*  
>Soul: *blushes and walks over to Jamie.* now I know why Alpha have me that manual.<br>Jamie: h-huh?  
>Soul: okay, I'm going to sound COMPLETELY uncool for a few seconds but right now...I guess I don't care. *gets down on knees and takes both of Jamie's hands*<br>Jamie: oh my god *eyes tear up*  
>Soul: we might only be 15. But I can give you this. This ring promises that when we are old enough...we'll uh *rubs back of his neck* g-get married.<br>Jamie: *tears streaming down face* YES! Yes soul! I will marry you! *kisses him* I love you.  
>Soul: I love you too.<br>Tommy:...okay...hey soul can we talk later?  
>Soul: *nervous* u-uh yeah sure.<br>Tommy: okay...next is also for soul...have babies with Jamie?!  
>Jamie: THAT IS WAY TO FAST! IM DRAWING A LINE UNTIL AFTER MARRIAGE!<br>Soul: agreed!  
>Tommy: Yo Chris! Get in here!<br>Chris: What do you want?  
>Tommy: Your daughter just got pre-engaged.<br>Chris: what?! How did- but how- and so young- *faints*  
>Jamie: well that went well.<br>Sarah: still for soul. If you have kids with Jamie...what would they look like?  
>Soul: I have always thought about having a boy and girl. I think the girl would have my hair,Jamie's eyes and my teeth. The boy would have Jamie's hair, and my eyes.<br>Jamie: personality wise I think the boy would be the tough guy, bookworm and out going. He would be the Meister. The daughter would be the weapon. I think she would be more like Soul.  
>Darla: I can't believe you guys have actually THOUGHT about this!<br>Jamie: *blushes* well...THAT'S IT! SEASON 1 HAS BEEN COMPLETED!  
>Tommy: Can't believe it's over!<br>Maka: yeah so soon!  
>Tsubaki: it is really fun...how much longer till season 2?<br>Jamie: about...2 months...  
>Everyone: WHAT?!<br>Jamie: I'm planning season 2 to be all through December and be about Christmas!  
>Everyone: OOOOOHHHHH!<br>Jamie: well! NOW WE CAN PARTY! OWEN! HIT THEM STROBE LIGHTS BRATHA!  
>Tommy: *taps souls shoulder and motions to go outside*<br>(OUTSIDE TROLOLOLOL)  
>Tommy: look, I hope you actually like Jamie and not just doing this because its a dare.<br>Soul: That's uncool. Of course I love her!  
>Tommy: okay, it's just that I have seen her heart broken multiple times and it really hurt her. I just don't want it to happen again.<br>Soul: I wouldn't dream of it.  
>Tommy: *pats souls back* it's gonna be cool having you as a brother in law.<br>Soul: *smiles*  
>Jamie: *opens door* hey what are you guys doing out here? Come join the party!<br>Tommy: WOOHOO! PARTY! *goes inside*  
>Soul and Jamie: *walks inside hand in hand*<br>Dj: Alright everyone grab your lover cause now its time to sloooow it down...  
>Jamie: *wraps arms around souls neck*<br>Soul: *wraps arms around Jamie's waist*  
>Jamie: I can't believe I'm technically engaged.<br>Soul: Jamie Evans...has a ring to it don't you think?  
>Jamie:yeah *hugs soul* I love you.<br>Soul: forever.  
>Jamie: and always...<br>Both: *sway side to side*  
>(Haley, Tommy, Dark, Darla and Sarah: AWWWWWWWW!)<br>(In another room)  
>Chris: Jamie forgot to mention. All truths and dares for the next season HAVE TO BE CHRISTMAS RELATED! And apologieze for if we missed your dare for its being saved for season 2 because it was really cool.<br>Chef: yeah! Nothing halloweeny or Easter or whateva!  
>Chris: SEEYA GUYS ON THE NEXT SEASON OF SOUL...EATER...TRUTH OR DARE!...do I still got it chef? Huh huh do I?<br>Chef: yeah...sure...


	11. Psst Hey, psst

(secret camera)

Jamie:Hey guys. I know I promised a season for december but right now I'm on lockdown. My father grounded me and banned me from making any episodes.

Chris:(Outside door) Jamie. That better not be you talking to your fans again on a webcam.

Jamie: I'm Not! (whispers again) anyway, I will update again soon but for now, try littleangel1031's truth or dare! its really good.

Chef: (breaks down door)

Chris:I KNEW IT! Hand it over jamie.

Jamie: NEVER!

(broadcast cuts off)


End file.
